The List
by Jinxible
Summary: Most people have a list of things that they want to do before they die. Hermione Granger is one of those people. What does Lucius Malfoy have to do with it? One Shot.


**SUMMARY:** Most people have a list of things that they want to do before they die. Hermione Granger is one of those people. What does Lucius Malfoy have to do with it?

**PAIRINGS:** Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy; Rated M for sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**THE LIST**

During her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger took some time out of her busy schedule and made a list of all the things she wanted to do before she died. Now, of course, she was all grown up and was too busy to fufill anything. This morning, she just so happened to come across it while she was cleaning her room, lying in a box under some useless junk from her days at Hogwarts. She stopped to read them to herself. Among her list were stupid, girlish fantasies, things she would never do. When she reached number seven, she read it aload:

_ 7) Kiss Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione laughed. "What was I thinking?" She heard the phone ring and put the letter in her pocket. By the time she made it to the phone, it stopped ringing, so she proceed to finish cleaning. Today was her day off from work. She had been working nonstop at the Ministry of Magic...she needed a break. Of course, cleaning wasn't exactly known as taking a break, but her house was a real mess. Tonight, Hermione was going to let her hair hang down and loosen up her limbs. She was going to her favorite night club called After Sunset.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Hermione downed another shot of scotch. She felt the tingling sensation run down her throat as she swallowed the alcohol.

"Another Ms.?" asked the bartender.

"Make it two." said a voice from behind her. Hermione quickly turned around on the bar stool. Her eyes collided with the one person she loathed in all the world.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir. Welcome back." said the bartender, as he refilled Hermione's shot glass and made one for Lucius, as well. Malfoy took the vacant seat beside Hermione. Lucius wore, of course, the finest clothes money could buy. Pure silk, she imagined, and his black coat. And like always, he carried his black caine, with the snake head top. Lucius' blonde hair was tied back out of his face.

"Hello, Ms. Granger." Hermione wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a blood red shirt, short sleeved, and a pair of black boots, while she let her dark brown locks flow down her back. Hermione turned around in her seat and downed her refilled glass of scotch.

"I'm going to need something stronger." Hermione didn't need him to ruin her evening. Lucius laughed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think the better question is, what are you doing in a place like this?" Lucius eyed her curiously.

"What are you doing in place like this? I mean you hate muggles, right? This place is pretty well populated with them."

"They have the best scotch." Hermoine waved at the bartender.

"What do you have that will make me forget him?" she pointed at Lucius as she spoke to the bartender. The bartender then sat down a drink in front of her. "I didn't order this."

"No, you didn't. The gentleman in the back booth bought it for you." Hermione turned around and was unable to make out the man's features. The booth was poorly lit. All she could see was his outline. She smiled her thanks. Lucius asked for another scotch.

"Do men always buy you drinks?"

"I don't always come in here, so no. They don't."

"A pretty witch like you should keep your witts about you." Hermione shot him an evil glance, as she watched him drink his scotch. Lucius noticed.

"You shoot daggers through my heart, Miss. Granger."

"Then why are you still breathing?"

"You must be an angel?" Hermione and Lucius both turned around.

"Friend of yours, Miss. Granger?" She rolled her eyes. Hermione looked at the man who had just said the stupidest pick up line she had ever heard. He was extremely tall and very well dressed, just like Lucius.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man who bought you that drink. And I've noticed, you haven't even took a sip."

"Maybe she didn't want a sip." said Lucius, picking up the drink taking a small taste himself. He screwed up his face as if he had eaten a lemon. "No wonder she didn't drink it! Thats horrible." Hermione almost laughed.

"Was there something you wanted, sir?" said Hermione to the man in front of her.

"There was one thing." He stepped closer to her. "I wouldn't mind spending a little time alone with you."

"I don't think so." She spun herself around back in her seat.

"And why not?" Hermione reluctantly turned around.

"How can I say this nicely. Because I don't want to."

"You'd rather spend time with him." He pointed to Lucius. Hermione looked between the two men. If she had her way, she would have chose niether of them. But because she want the man to leave her alone, what she said next was going to kill her.

"Yes. I would rather spend time with him." The man, looking absolutely disgusted, walked away, bumping into others as he went. Lucius was in a state of awe.

"Well..."

"Oh, don't even start!" said Hermione, as she turned back around to the bar.

"You would prefer me?"

"Stop making this into a big deal." Lucius turned back around to the bar as well.

"Why would you prefer me over him?"

"What! I don't prefer you!"

"You obviously do when it comes to another person."

"I only said it to get him to leave." She turned to look at him. He was smiling. Lucius looked wickedly attractive when he smiled. Almost desireable. Why was she think like that? Hermione mentally slapped herself. "What?" He said nothing. She sighed. "I don't have time for this." Hermione stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I've had just about enough of your company."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well, you're not me." Hermione turned on her heel and left the bar.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Upon leaving the bar, she noticed the air was quite chilly. She was starting to wish she had worn a long sleeved shirt or at least brought a light jacket with her. As Hermione walked down the street, she muttered to herself.

"The nerve of that man! I prefer him. Like hell I do." She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her bare skin, trying to warm it from the cold. "And then he smiles at me! What is that about! Since when does he smile anyway? The man is pure..." Hermione trailed off. A few feet away from her stood the man from the bar. "You..."

"You left the bar in such a rush." He approached her. Hermione took a step back.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could become better accqauinted." Hermione uncrossed her arms and felt around her back pocket for her wand. It wasn't there. She must have left it at home.

"Crap..." she whispered to herself, as the man steadily approached her. She was defenseless. Hermione began to stumble backwards with every step he took toward her. For some reason, Hermione's eyes fell to the other side of the street. She saw someone walking...it was Lucius!

As soon as Hermione spotted Luciuis, the man stalking her grabbed her and slammed her back against the brick building along the sidewalk. Hermione let out a scream that could have been heard in outer space. He pressed his body against her. She could smell the alcohol and smoke from the club on his clothes. Hermione nearly choked on the scent. She tried to escape but he had her pinned in place. She then brought up her knee and kicked him in the groin. The man yelled out in pain, loosing his grip on her. Hermione removed his hand and was free for about five seconds. With more strength, he pushed her back against the wall and brought his hand to her neck, attempting to choke her to death. Hermione felt the air leaving her lungs.

"What kind of man would lay his hands on a woman?"

_'Malfoy?'_ Hermione thought. The man let go of her and turned around to look at Lucius.

"Well, if it isn't 'Prince Charming'." He walked to him, leaving Hermione against the wall. "This doesn't concern you."

"Thats where you're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you're wrong." With that thought in mind, Lucius knocked the living daylights out of him. "Thats going to leave a bruise." he said as he looked at the man lying on the ground, not caring if he would ever get up. He then took his eyes off the unconcsious man and brought his gaze to Hermione, who still stood against the wall. Lucius slowly walked up to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks to you." She laughed lightly. "Thats something I thought I would never say." Lucius noticed she held her neck. He stepped closer to her. He replaced her hands with his and began to caress her neck. _'Okay, why is he doing that? More importantly, why am I not pulling away!'_ she thought. His touch was soft, gentle, and surprisingly soothing.

"You appear to be fine." said Lucius, not removing his hands.

"You think so?" Hermione gulped as he moved slightly closer to her face. He was inspecting her neck. "I never knew you cared." His gaze snapped to her eyes.

"I don't." he whispered in a seductive tone, again moving slighlty closer. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his sudden actions. She could feel his hot breath on her faces and became suddenly speechless. Within the next ten seconds, Hermione hadn't a clue how it happened, but somehow, they lip-locked. It was a very short kiss, but held a maganitude of heat. When Lucius pulled away, Hermione was left standing there with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, trying to comprehend the situation at hand. The feel of his breath against her cheek made her open her eyes, but she said nothing. For some unexplainable reason, she seemed intoxicated by him and her lips seemed to burn nonstop.

"What...why...why would you do-" Hermione was cut off by his lips. She felt him grab hold of her arms and he pushed her against the wall while he slowly kissed her. Lucius let go of her left arms and brought his hand to the back of her neck. He traced her bottom lip lazily with his tongue. When Hermione could fight it no more, she allowed him access to her mouth. He found her tongue and immediately deepened the kiss, making a small moan escape Hermione's lips.

She had no clue why she was allowing this to happen. Why was she kissing Lucius Malfoy? Why? Maybe it was because he just saved her life? Or maybe it was the heat of his breath on her face? Or maybe it was the surprise of it all? Hermione really didn't care. All she knew is she was kissing Lucius Malfoy and she was loving it! The clashing of their tongues gave Hermione chills that ran all the way to her toes, making her limbs feel like Jell-O. The heat from his body was more than enough to make her loose it. His lips and tongue were very skilled and they reminded her of velvet.

Lucius slowly brought the kiss to a close, only to be left panting and for some reason, he felt unforfilled. He couldn't help himself. Something drawled him in to kiss her. He had never planned on this happening. What was wrong with him? Like Hermione, he questioned himself. Maybe there was something in his drink? Or maybe it was just in the heat of the moment? What ever it was, he noticed that Hermione didn't mind. She willingly returned his kiss.

He looked at her slightly flushed face. He then noticed her lips, swollen from their kissing. Lucius then brought his gaze to her chocolate colored eyes. He saw two things: confusion and desire. Confusion he could understand...he himself felt it. But desire? Why would she desire him?

"You kissed me back."

"I kissed you back." It was all she could say.

"Why?"

"Well, there's a perfectly good, logical explanation for that." she said, as she felt her heart quicken.

"Which is?"

"When I figure it out, I will let you. But until then..." Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Lucius was utterly shocked. At first he didn't respond, but after a few seconds he began to kiss her back. Hermione lightly smiled against his lips, thankful he didn't leave her hanging. Lucius then deepened the kiss, making her moan into his mouth. As her lips parted, Lucius quickly thrusted his tongue into her mouth, longing to touch hers. Once found, they began to do a tangled dance of passion and desire. Lucius filled his hands with her silky brown hair, while taking the kiss to an unknown expression of emotion. Hermione found herself pressing against his hard chest.

Lucius broke the kiss and pulled out his wand. The next thing Hermione knew, she was standing in Lucius bedroom. It was dimly lit, but Hermione had no time to survey the room. Lucius swooped to claim her mouth once more. They kissed each other with a new sense of need and there was no sign of them stopping. Their mouths welcomed each other and their tongues danced a new. Hermione began to unbotton Lucius shirt. The first three buttons were no trouble. Lucius moved to nibble of her earlobe, breaking her concentration. He then made a trail of kisses down her neck that sent a very noticiable shiver down her spine. Hermione was sent over the edge when Lucius brought on of his hands under her shirt and lighlty caressed her back. Trying to gain a sense of control, she finally rid Lucius of his shirt. Lucius inturn removed her shirt and threw it to the floor as he met her lips in a scorching kiss. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Hermione let it fall to the floor.

Lucius backed Hermione up against the bedroom door. The sudden contact of their upper bodies was earth shattering. She could feel his growing arousal pressed to her stomach. She lightly moved her hips against him. He let a low growl escape his lips as he lightly bit her neck. Hermione shivered as it vibrated off her ears. She brought her hands to his belt buckle. As she tugged on it, Lucius trailed kisses down her neck. She let out a loud moan when he took her right nipple in his mouth. He lightly bit and sucked the sensitive bud until it grew hard and plump. He licked it, slow and sensually. He then blew on it, making it perk up even more, causing Hermione to arch her back at his touch. Lucius moved to her left breast and showed it the same attention. Hermione was so intoxicated. Why was he tourching her so? She pulled him up to met her lips.

"Lucius..." she said breathlessly, as he kissed her again and again. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. She said it with such need and want. Lucius picked her up by the waist. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him. He walked over to the massive bed, while Hermione nibbled on his earlobe along the way. He sat them down on the bed, capturing her lips once more. He traced his fingers along the waistline of her jeans, before he unbottoned them. She took a sharp intake of breath when he unzipped them. When Lucius placed his hand inside of her pants and squeezed her soft mound, Hermione pushed her whole body against him.

"You're killing me, Lucius." she whispered in his ear. She was surprised she had any composure left. "Please..." He stood her up and removed the barrier between them. He took off her shoes and socks, her jeans and panties. Hermione took the liberty of removing his shoes and sock, his black dress pants and boxers. He was so masculine. A sculpted chest, strong arms, lean legs. And his manhood was in a category all by its self. Lucius Malfoy was sexy, no questions asked. Lucius pushed her down on the bed. He admired her for a moment. Full lucious lips, smooth round breasts, flat stomach, well rounded hips, and perfect thighs. Hermione Granger was all woman. At this moment, Lucius had no clue why he had ever hated this mudblood.

Without hesitation, he joined her on the bed. Lucius ran his hands over her flat stomach. Hermione bit back a moan when his hand crept lower and lower. He entangled his hand in the dark triangle that hid her from him. Lucius went ever so lower and traced her wet delicate folds. Her body was ready fro him. Hermione threw her head back when he thrusted a finger insider her moist center. Loving her reaction, Lucius thrusted another, and then another. While he moved his fingers in and out of her, he kissed the valley between her breast, as his other hand played with one of her nipples. She moved against his hand, pushing him deeper inside of her. When Lucius removed his hand, Hermione gave a sigh of protest, but was cut off by his lips. He kissed her deeply. He wanted her.

Lucius brought his knee between her legs. She separated them willingly. With one quick motion, he thrusted inside her. Hermione moan with delight into his mouth when she felt his hot, hard, pulsing manhood entered her. Lucius deepened the kiss, tasting every inch of her. Hermione rocked against him with her hips, matching his rythm. He moved thrusted deeper and harder into her, causing her to moan once more. Lucius ended the kiss and brought his mouth to her neck, bitting and kissing and licking. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, pushing his father inside. Her hands were wrapped around his back, clawing and scratching at his sweaty skin. He felt her tighen around him. He plunged into her again and again, quickening his pace until finally, they both reached their climaxes, riding out the waves of pleasure and ectasy. After a few minutes, they caught their breath and Lucius rolled off her. Still panting, he felt Hermione move slightly closer to him. He welcomed the warmth of her body and pulled her flush against his side. She nuzzled against his chest, falling asleep in his arms.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Lucius took the liberty of Apparating Hermione back to her apartment in the morning. She made her way into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. As she poured a cup full she remembered last night. She walked to the kitchen table and sat down. She then got back up and went to the fridge to get the milk. Before she opened it she saw an envelope attached to the door...she didn't recognize it. She slipped it from underneath the magnet and took it back to the table. She sat down and opened it. The paper read:

_Ms. Granger,_

_I would like to personally thank you for last night. Though it was completely...unexpected, I found it to be very, very enjoyable. I can only hope your thoughts compliment mine._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S.: I also, accidently of course, came across a certain list. You might be interested to know that I took the liberty of altering it for you. You'll find it inside the envelope._

Hermione was taken aback. She sat there just staring at the letter. She did remember putting the letter in her jeans pocket when she was cleaning yesterday. It must have fallen out last night. Hermione reached in the envelope once again and pulled out the old piece of paper. She opened it and her eyes fell immediately to number seven. It read:

_ 7) Kiss Lucius Malfoy...and a little something extra_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud after she read it. She grabbed the pen that was sitting on the table. She put it to the paper and happily marked off number seven.

"Check!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**How did I do? Did you guys like it? Please Review!**


End file.
